Tú Muerto y Yo Viva
by Una Berkiana Mas
Summary: Ya nada funcionaba, ya nada servía para nada. Lo necesitaba, lo quería a su lado, consciente de que eso ahora era imposible. AUModern


_Tori:- esto es un one-shot, muy short… Mal chiste, pero gueno. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados ni la que narra me pertenecen, así como tampoco "How to train your dragon", todos son de dreamworks. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Ya saben. Espero que disfruten… Hace años que no publicaba nada por aquí-._

Tú Muerto y Yo Viva:

Me dejaste, aquí, sola, abandonada, vacía. Llegaste a mi vida, me llenaste de felicidad y esperanza, para luego irte y llevarte lo que trajiste junto con lo que ya había. Sé que esa no fue tu intención en ningún momento, pero a alguien debo echarle la culpa, y la persona ideal eres tú, perfecto para mí, perfecto para ser el culpable.

Estoy vacía, vacía, vacía… repetirlo solo lo hace más real, más cruel y más cierto. Estoy vacía, no de órganos ni de alma, pero hay algo que falta, grande e importante, que se siente como si lo hubiese sido todo.

Estúpido. Lo eras todo. Lo eres todo, para mí, para la que fue tu chica durante cuatro años, dos meses y… bueno, no estoy tan desquiciada como para contar también los días… pero si me lo preguntan, diría que son diez. Cuatro años, dos meses y diez días. 1532 días en total… Sí, saqué la cuenta, ¿Recuerdas? Me lo preguntaste en septiembre, tú y tu simple curiosidad, tú siendo tú, porque de seguro que sabías la respuesta. Apuesto todo a que no me equivoco; sabías la respuesta.

Lo que no sabías era que tu partida me afectaría así, que tu enclenque ser era importante para mí a tal punto que ya nada me parece lo que era antes, que el verde del bosque tras mi casa se volvió prácticamente gris a mis ojos, que el cielo ya no es del color de mi mirada, que todo está insípido a mi gusto… todo se ha vuelto más frío, o yo me he vuelto más fría.

Hiccup, me congelo sin ti, pedazo de idiota. Soy un triste pedazo de hielo. No estoy atrapada en una fortaleza impenetrable, soy la fortaleza, soy el cubo de hielo que espera dejar de existir.

Es imposible no pensar en ir contigo. Todas las mañanas me quedo en la cama pensando en alguna forma de acabar conmigo e ir a reunirme contigo, pero seguramente por la forma de mi muerte eso sería imposible. Una muerte por razones egoístas no se compara con una muerte por razones estúpidas.

El caso es que… despierto y pienso en ti, y en mí, en lo que pudimos haber sido. Si yo hubiera… Si yo hubiera, si yo hubiera, si yo hubiera… Si… yo… hubiera. SI YO HUBIERA. O, hubiese… Si hubiese hecho algo para impedirlo. Pero lo desconocido es imposible impedirlo.

Me dicen que eso ya estaba escrito, que era parte del destino, que en el cielo te necesitaban. También me dicen que es una lástima, que no merecías eso, que ha sido una tragedia, que no debió ocurrirte a ti. Nada de eso me ayuda. Nada logra hacer que yo cambie, nadie logra nada.

Siento que solo tú podrías detener este doloroso vacío, y como tú no estás, entonces es imposible detener el vacío que me consume.

No debí quererte tanto, no debí amarte así, no debo, no debí, no tuve qué. Tal vez, si yo te hubiese querido un poco menos, esto sería menos como el infierno y más como el Tártaro, la furia me sería útil en este momento. Pero, como ya dije, no se puede impedir lo desconocido. Ni tú ni yo hubiésemos imaginado que te irías así, que yo me quedaría aquí, viva y vacía, mientras tú te pudres bajo la superficie, muerto y vacío.

¿A dónde habrá ido tu alma, Haddock?´

Ojalá nuestras almas estén destinadas a estar juntas, que seamos de esas que vuelven a encontrarse en las siguientes vidas. Ojalá que eso fuese así. Pero no estoy segura de nada ahora, ni siquiera de en lo que encuentro consuelo… Oh, espera, sí estoy segura de algo: Estás muerto.

Ojalá no lo estuvieses, pero te vi, te grité, te golpeé, a ver si reaccionabas, hasta que descubrí que lo que quedaba era el hermoso cascarón de una hermosa alma.

Te necesito, Haddock.

Deseo morir, pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Quiero verte, pero no estoy segura de si eso va a ser posible, y me, admito, da miedo descubrir si volveré a verte o no, si con morir encuentro la forma de admirar tus vivaces ojos verdes.

El frío duele, duele mucho. Yo duelo, yo sufro, yo soy la egoísta que decidió quedarse aquella noche en la cabaña porque estaba enojada con Patán. Maldito "hubiera"…

Si estuviese embarazada, tendría algo, algo de consuelo, de vida, de razones para levantarme de la cama y sonreír. Pero esto no es una película de esas. Esta es mi vida, mi ahora jodida vida.

Extraño tu sonrisa.

Extraño tus quejas.

Extraño tus abrazos.

Extraño tus besos.

Extraño tu voz.

Extraño… a todo tú.

Ay Haddock…


End file.
